


It's a hill station this time!

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Another little reisaru fic with little or no plot at all, M/M, born outta my love for reisaru!!, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hill stations,  window seats,  Fushimi looking breathtaking in a traditional kimono!  There you have it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a hill station this time!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first off, I have no idea about kimonos or Japanese hill stations or festivals! Second, this is a causal fic that might not make sense!! Third it's just me declaring how much I love reisaru♡♡♡ enjoy!!

Today was the day Sceptre Four's special ops were going to leave for a trip to a hill station. To where? How far? How many days? Munakata had taken great pleasure in keeping all those details to himself. He had simply come to their office five days prior the trip and announced, 

"Five days from now we will be leaving for a trip to hill station at 7 am in the morning in a bus. Food and accommodation will be been arranged. You'll only have to pack personal things you want to carry. Though I suggest carrying warm clothes. Especially you Fushimi kun. Can't have you falling sick!"

He had said in an amused tone which had made Fushimi growl angrily at being pointed out individually. 

 

He hadn't even bothered protesting knowing it was just a waste of his energy. Instead he opted to do as much work as possible within the five days. Not like he had much to pack anyway. 

So here they were, in line to get into the mini bus Munakata had arranged for them. Fushimi was just lingering around the back seeing if there was chance to simply slip away. Just as he thought there was one, Munakata came up behind him, 

"Fushimi kun? Come on! Let's go! " 

The King climbed in and looked back to make sure Fushimi followed. Fushimi couldn't help but groan audibly as he stepped in the bus. 

All the seats were taken up in pairs of two. Even Awashima had brought along a friend from another department so that she wouldn't be the only woman. Not like she would have faced much problem anyway. But well Munakata had given her the freedom and she decided to use it. 

So obviously King was the only one with an empty seat beside him. He smiled at his third and patted the seat next to him. 

But Fushimi just stood there awkwardly, shuffling on his feet, fingers toying the hem of his coat, cheeks puffed out in the slightest as a small but surely there pout adorned his pinkish lips. Munakata looked at him, confused for a second before it dawned on him what his third wanted, his smile turning brighter by a few thousand watts. He quietly got up from his seat next to the window and settled next to it. 

Fushimi quickly walked over to the seat vacated for him as if afraid Munakata would change his mind. 

Yes he was grown up. And yes he had just made his King give up his window seat because he wanted to sit by the window, so yes he could gaze out at the scenery like a five year old kid. And yes everyone in the bus had witnessed the cute little scene. And yes they knew better than to talk about it. They simply smiled and went back to their own chitchat as the engine roared to life and the bus set off. 

$$$

It took them five hours to reach their destination. They'd stopped for a little break in between and then had gone non stop for the next three hours. So every one was more than relieved to step out of the bus and stretch their sore limbs. 

"Captain! This is amazing! Thanks for bringing us here! " Domoyoji cheered. 

"Ya! How long are we staying!?? " Hidaka chimed in just as cheerfully. 

The Captain was happy to see everyone had liked the destination and the lodge where they were staying. 

"We will be here for three days. I suggest you all get refreshed and have lunch. After that we will meet up in The common room and play some games and enjoy ourselves. I think we should stay in since we just travelled a long way. We'll set out to see the twin tomorrow."

Fushimi smirked as everyone's cheerful demeanour faltered as the Captain mentioned games. Which was obviously puzzles, chess, and other such games and cards, all of which the Captain was undeniably good at. Which would mean they would have to hopelessly battle against the wits of their King. 

It took Fushimi an hour to get refreshed and get lunch. He was in the common hall, lying on his back, enjoying the luxury of being left alone without any work to do for once. An hour passed and everyone started entering the hall. They were all dreading the future happenings of the evening. 

Fushimi had decided he wouldn't indulge in any games and simply sit and watch his co-workers make a fool out of themselves. The only ones other than him spared were Awashima and her friend, because they definitely needed more time to stop and thus were given a head start. 

Munakata's first game was of course jigsaw puzzle. Chess came later followed by a number of other games no one other than Munakata enjoyed. 

The special ops were thoroughly drained by the end of the evening and practically pounced out of the hall towards the diner when dinner was announced. 

The rest of the night went smoothly and soon everyone was fast asleep in their beds. 

$$$

"This is the shopping district. We are going to split up here. You are free to spend your time anyway you like. But everyone is to return to the lodging before 7 pm. "

"Aah! Captain why the curfew!?? " whined Hidaka and Domoyoji. 

The Captain smiled and said, " well you see we are going to attend the festival that is being held here. So we need to be back so everyone will have enough time to get ready. Of course every one will be wear traditional. So I suggest you all buy something for yourself while here! "

"A festival! Cooll! " 

Everyone instantly scattered around the market place only leaving Fushimi and Captain behind. 

"Keep me company? "

"Tch. You say it like I have a choice. Let's get this over with. " 

They strolled about the place, stopping at shops Munakata found interesting. He bought a lot of stuff saying he had to bring souvenirs back for his brother's kids. Finally they stopped in front of a clothing store. 

"Ready to buy a kimono? " 

Fushimi looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. Then laughed and said, 

"Like I'm gonna wear one! "

Munakata blinked, " of course you will."

Fushimi tried but couldn't find any undertones of teasing in his King's voice. A look of horror passed over his face. 

"No way! I am not wearing-"

"Yes you are. " Munakata said with finality and walked into the store not giving the younger a chance to argue. 

Munakata first bought one for himself and then forced Fushimi into choosing one. After several failed attempts, 

"Fine then Fushimi kun. I'll just choose one for you! " he said, eyes shining with mischief. 

In a second he disappeared into the maze of clothes and Fushimi was left dumbstruck. By the time he had gained his senses back and tried to search for Munakata, the latter had reached the other end of the store. 

Fushimi finally found him by the door, smiling like an idiot, two more bags in hand which were undoubtedly their kimonos. He walked right over and tried to snatch the bags but failed. 

"Show me! What did you buy you devil! It better not be something ridiculous or I'll shred it! Oh fuck it! I am gonna shred it anyway!! " said the fuming youngster. 

Munakata smirked as he watched his subordinate struggle to take the bags from him. 

"Wanna eat ice cream Fushimi kun? "

"Aaarrhhh!! Go to hell! "

And the rest of the time was spent Fushimi trying to get the bags and Munakata swiftly dodging every time while looking like it required no effort at all. That just irked the younger all the more. 

"Alright everyone! Get ready soon so we can leave for the festival. "

Munakata dragged Fushimi by the wrist to their shared room. 

"Come on Fushimi kun. You wanted to see the kimono all day long. And now that it's finally time your running away! My my it's hard to understand you kid's these days. "

"Baka! Don't talk as if we are decades apart! " 

Munakata merely let out a chuckle. 

He got dressed himself and then turned to the other, 

"Strip to your underwear. I take it you don't know how to wear a kimono. "

Fushimi flushed a little by started pulling his clothes off, begrudgingly accepting his fate. 

$$$ 

Even Awashima did a double take when Fushimi emerged out, dressed in a kimono, blushing ever so slightly. 

It was a dark and deep blue coloured kimono. The rich fabric adding to it's majestic look as the little white flowers littered around the hem of the cloth near his ankles and sleeves, giving him a fragile look. The look was completed with a plain black obi that was neatly wrapped around his lithe waist. His hair was a little different too, bangs swept back a little to reveal those glistening blue gems Fushimi had in place of eyes. His high cheek bones were dusted with a tint of pretty crimson that made up for the lack of make up. 

Everyone could only stand and stare at the breathtaking sight that Fushimi made while he himself just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do and not used to being looked like that. Just as he was about to rush back and rip off the damn thing a click of camera broke the silence. 

Domoyoji had his phone out and had just clicked a picture of their third, quite brave of him really. 

Then there was a chase around the lodging for the next ten minutes. With his intellect and knives Fushimi destroyed Domoyoji's phone successfully. But just then another click sounded. This time from the Captain's phone as well as Lieutenant's. 

"Oh come on!! What the hell!!? "

"We need to preserve this rare moment Fushimi kun! "

"Oh fuck you all! " He was definitely pouting now and more red in cheeks than before. 

The entire evening, everyone on the street could only stop and stare at Fushimi given how elegant he looked while Munakata felt proud of himself for having dressed up the beauty. 

"See? Everybody thinks you look good! I saw this kimono on a mannequin and I knew it was the right choice! "

He whispered in his third's ear who by the way was still flushed red, clearly not used to so much attention and admiration. 

But well in the end he did enjoy the evening and so did everyone else. So Munakata concluded that this trip was successful. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!! So how was it?? It wasn't supposed to be so long! I was just going to write uptil the bus scene but then suddenly Fushimi in a kimono image popped in my head and well this happened!! 
> 
> Do leave kudos and comments and let me know how you like this fic!!!


End file.
